Electrical energy generation in the United States relies on a variety of energy sources that are then converted into electricity, such as fossil, nuclear, solar, wind and hydroelectric. Apart from the concern of the dwindling supply of fossil fuel, one of the great challenges of energy supply chains is balancing supply with demand. Part of the problem is the inability to store electrical energy in an efficient way so that it can be turned on or off to match high or low energy demand. For example, some sources of energy, such as a nuclear plant, cannot easily be switched off and on or in the cases of the renewable resources, such as wind or solar power, are dependent on natural forces beyond our control which may not be productive when needed or become productive when not needed. This mismatch is one of the factors that limit the adoption of these sources of energy. Electrochemical cells using liquid metals have been developed but require the use of expensive materials and high temperature to be operative. To be affordable on a large scale use, there remains a need for the provision of low cost, efficient storage of electrical energy that may support commercial electrical energy management.